Les Mangemorts s'amusent
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: Quand les Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban organisent un groupe d'écoute et de soutien.


Note : Texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits Insolites d'HPF du 04/05/2019

Titre : extrait de la fic - les Mangemorts s'amusent  
Défi (scénaristique) : **Stylistique**: Les métaphores doivent être prises au sens littéral  
Fandom : HP  
Nombre de mots :  
Personnages : Les Mangemorts  
Rating : -12 ?

* * *

— Bienvenue à la quatrième édition du rassemblement d'écoute et de soutien d'Azkaban…

Des applaudissements ravis se firent entendre entre les murs d'Azkaban, la prison la plus attrayante du continent. Avec ses sièges chauffants, ses masseurs musclés et ses distributeurs de patacitrouilles, on y vivait comme chez mémé : épanoui et en parfaite santé.

— Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons Septimus Wilkes, un ancien Mangemort. Dites bonjour, les enfants.  
— Bienvenue parmi nous, Wilkes, le saluèrent chaudement les détenus.

Wilkes inclina la tête, ému de cette réception chaleureuse. Il reconnut quelques visages familiers parmi les prisonniers : Bellatrix Lestrange (ils avaient fait une séance de pole dance ensemble, une fois, pour fêter un massacre de Moldus), son goujat de mari (Rodolphus), le frère de son goujat de mari (Rabastan) ou encore ce cher vieux Evan, qui leva vers lui un visage ahuri.

— Ah Evan ! dit-il en s'asseyant à sa droite, ravi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, vieille branche. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Pourquoi me compares-tu à un détritus d'arbre, Septimus ? geignit Rosier.

Wilkes échangea un regard consterné avec Bellatrix, qui paraissait particulièrement agacée par la léthargie de ce bon vieux Evan. Si le gardien qui animait leur réunion de soutien n'avait pas posé sur elle un regard lourd de menaces, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait arraché les yeux sur le champ. Bellatrix avait toujours été de nature impulsive.

— Je suppose que tu as des nouvelles de notre Maître, Wilkes ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.  
— Ah, ce cher Voldy… il s'est fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude en pensant pouvoir tuer le Petit Pote Potter.  
— Merlin ! Encore ?!  
— Ça a dû lui faire mal, commenta distraitement Evan.

Wilkes ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de répondre à son ancien collègue en passant outre la remarque d'Evan.

— Eh oui, Rodolphus… figure-toi qu'il a décidé d'attendre juin prochain pour monter une opération de destruction Potterienne.  
— Quel jour ?  
— Pendant ses BUSE, je ne sais plus exactement quand…  
— Dites-donc, là-bas, vous pouvez arrêter de parler dans votre coin ? C'est un groupe d'écoute et de soutien, ici !  
— Excusez-nous.  
— Pas grave. Reprenez où vous en étiez, Lucius.

Lucius Malefoy fusilla ses codétenus du regard, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et continua le récit qu'il avait entamé :  
— Donc, vous comprenez, je l'ai suivie. Il faut dire que c'était une jeune fille charmante, délicate, tout ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné…  
— Je vois.  
— Entre nous, ça a tout de suite marché. Un véritable coup de foudre. Et quand elle m'a embrassé la première fois, j'ai ressenti une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps…  
— Je vois.  
— Olala, il a dû souffrir, le pauvre, murmura Evan en hochant la tête d'un air compatissant.  
— … puis j'ai réalisé que c'était une erreur.

Un « oh » déçu parcourut l'assemblée. Bellatrix mordit dans un cookie, les yeux larmoyants. A côté d'elle, Rodolphus reniflait dans sa robe.

— Mais de qui parle-t-il ? s'enquit Wilkes en pointant Malefoy du doigt.  
— Mais de Narcissa, voyons, lança sèchement le gardien d'Azkaban. Si tu écoutais, tu le saurais.  
— Pardon, pardon. Continue, Lulu.  
— Bref. Je disais que j'ai réalisé subitement que c'était une erreur car nous n'étions pas mariés.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un « oh » choqué qui fit frémir l'assistance. Wilkes attrapa à son tour un biscuit qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, circonspect.

— Du coup, t'as fait quoi ?  
— Eh bien je l'ai demandée en mariage, pardi !  
— Bravo ! Bravo ! Ah ! Excellent ! Tu as entendu, Lestrange ? Il l'a demandée en mariage ! Comme c'est romantique !  
— Tant de niaiserie me donne la nausée, grommela Wilkes. Je vais tomber dans les pommes…  
— Impossible, répondit Evan. Il n'y en a pas au menu du déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'est petit-pois-carottes.


End file.
